Rebellion
by Cysha
Summary: When Eclair goes on a mission to arrest another ES member for spying on the Nouvlesse, memories of her past and news about Chevalier may change where Eclair's loyalties lie. Slight AU.


Rebellion

As an ES member, she served as justice for the galaxy. She lived a long, secret life in the shadows, revealing her true nature to only to the criminals she stalked. Her power, as a G-class ability, was unlike any other. It was inhuman and limitless, and at times it was said to defy the laws of physics. In the role she served, under such unusual circumstances, she fought for what was right. Even if she did not agree with what was right.

Her bright, red boot slammed into the door, knocking it open with much more force than necessary. Despite her many years, she had a childish nature, and was always one for flashy entrances. Not to mention, her ability left her filled with barely controlled power. With her blood roaring in her ears, she just couldn't help it. She burst into the room, her wild energy seemingly filling the small office of the subject of her latest mission.

"Can I help you?" the man behind the desk asked, his voice filled with arrogance and contempt.

Eclair eyed him. She'd seen him many times before, of course. He was the GU auditor, Armbrust, one sent to work at the GOTT, where she served. They must have spoken in the hallways once or twice, but maybe he didn't think much of her right now; she had entered like a loud, young girl, not an ES agent.

"They found cameras in the meeting chamber of the Axis Committee," she announced, as though that alone explained her presence. She elegantly smoothed back her long, auburn hair, trying to appear more formidable. She gave him a piercing glare to top that.

"So I've heard," he said calmly, but his voice had lost its earlier confidence. "And you are...?"

"GOTT ES Member Eclair," she said proudly. "I'm the ES member assigned to this case. But really...all I have to do is arrest you."

"I see." His voice had now gone to his usual tone - smooth, knowing, and always cocky.

She tensed slightly, always ready for a fight. One reason an ES member had gone at all was not just to quell the rage of the Nouvlesse, but because he was an ES member himself, though only S-class, working for the GU. But he didn't show any sign of resistance, and she calmed quickly.

"That's right. Understandably, the Nouvlesse are quite enraged. What goes behind Axis committee doors is only for their ears. It is never for release of any kind to the general public."

"Don't you find that odd?" He could tell she was surprised by his question, but he didn't give her time to answer. "Anyway, you must have some kind of evidence against me."

She smiled slowly. "Of course. Your cameras. We almost missed it - you were so careful, and I commend you on that - but we found traces of your DNA on those cameras."

He nodded slowly, and sighed. "Well, I think we can safely say you've caught me."

He rose from his chair...and Eclair lunged. She grabbed him forcefully.

"Careful," she spat. "I've dealt with too many to take chances."

He met her eyes. "Easy," he said, in a commanding tone. "I'm certainly not violent. And from what I've seen from you around the GOTT, you'd think you weren't either."

Something snapped in Eclair. Long hushed memories of red skies, explosions, battles, and death reached her mind's eye. "Watch it," she hissed, shaking him, which didn't help with denying what he just said.

"Sorry," he said, almost softly. Then he pointed to his large briefcase, one he always seemed to have with him. "I just was going to give that to you...it serves as my ability, and that's where a stored the footage."

Eclair snorted, but let go of him. She grabbed the briefcase, grinning as she thought of it as his ability. "Thank you," she said with mock gratitude. "Now, I'd appreciate it if you didn't resist while I bring you to my ship."

"Of course." He silently walked beside her as they exited the GU Control Committee building, where his office was. They walked down the path to the spaceport, not far from the office buildings. But after a while he spoke. "Just one question. Are you sure you agree with this? Don't you think the public deserves to know what's being decided for them?"

Once again, Eclair bristled. She had never seen eye to eye with the Nouvlesse. In fact, it was almost as though she'd been fighting an eternal struggle with them. Ever so often, she rebelled. Ever so often, she said no. She didn't follow the orders of her superiors, namely the Nouvlesse. And it had disastrous results. This question was no different. Of course she wanted to know. Everyone wanted to know.

She stopped and clenched her fists. _Not this time. _

"It doesn't matter. I'm not just any commoner, I'm an ES member. I fight for the galaxy. That's my job. It's not to question orders. What's decided is decided." Even now, her words burned her throat. But it only annoyed her more that this man had brought these feelings out once more.

He shrugged. "Well, if that's how you feel. Some commoners _are _loyal to the Nouvlesse. But...frankly, as an ES member myself, I find it odd you would answer in that way. Especially you...are we being watched?"

Eclair whipped around. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

He smiled. "Well, Eclair, you have a bit of a history."

She seethed again, her rage building. "Awful mouthy, aren't you? Enjoy it while you can." She turned and faced him. "You've just sacrificed your career. By spying on the Nouvlesse, you've lost their trust in you as an ES member. And as an auditor. Even if you're _ever _released from prison, what will you do? The Nouvlesse will always be watching you. They'll make you _miserable_."

She expected to see something. A flicker of regret, maybe. But instead, he just gazed back at her with something like pity. "You know your stuff, don't you?"

"Your loss," Eclair said, practically spitting in his face.

They walked in silence the remainder of the way to the spaceport. Finally, they arrived to where the La Muse was docked. Eclair had taken her favorite from the fleet, the La Muse Urania. It's crimson color was Eclair's favorite - plus, Eclair was best at using the inertial drive equipped on this particular La Muse model.

"Hmm, so yours is the snazzy ship," Armbrust said, gazing at the La Muse's hull. "I always liked this one. I've seen it so many times on Aineias."

Eclair ignored him. Instead, she led him aboard the ship, and she brought him to the payload deck. "You're going to remain here for the duration of this journey," she said, her voice cold. "Your prison has not yet been named, I am to hold you until we arrive at your designated holding area."

"Yes ma'am. And thank you for our little talk. But if you ever get lonely on this escort...come talk to me again."

"I'll tie you to the outside of the La Muse if you talk to me like that," Eclair growled, and stalked off.

With a simple command from Eclair, Wirbelwind locked the bottom deck. Eclair walked to the bridge, and plopped down in the pilots seat facing the view screen. She sent her report to the GOTT Headquarters, but it would be awhile before Eclipse could send her the information, and even longer before she dropped her prisoner off.

She glanced at the empty chair beside hers, wishing Lumiere was there. She could really use her partner's guidance now. The conversation from her earlier walk still rang in her ears, and her memories haunted her. They appeared in shadowed and disorganized patterns, rearing their heads when she least expected them, whenever she encountered a sound, smell, sight, thought, event, anything that was reminiscent of a memory, and suddenly she was caught in her past, like the present didn't exist.

She steeled herself and watched as space appeared on the viewscreen as the La Muse lifted off. Her best defense was to ignore them, to shake them off. But, for just one moment, she thought of the Nouvlesse and her battle with them. She thought of Armbrust, of other ES members that thought like her. She looked at the briefcase.


End file.
